long lost sister
by maxkeenanbingham
Summary: what if maddie and london were sisters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the picture

Today was spring cleaning at maddie's house it was something maddie and her mom did every year. Since her father had died she wanted to spend time with her mom. It wasn't the most fun thing in the world to do but I did help her mom with her loss.

"I miss your dad so much maddie even though we fought a lot I loved him" maddie's mom said.

"I miss him to mom" maddie said while opening some boxes

Going threw the old boxes maddie saw a picture of her mom with a man. The funny thing was that it wasn't her dad she had never seen him before. Strangely he kind of looked like someone she knew. So she asked her mom who was he.

"Mom who is this guy in the picture I've never seen him before" maddie asked?

"Oh where did you find that" her mom asked

Maddie couldn't figure it out why her mom sounded nervous when she saw the guy in the photo

"In some of the old boxes over there" Maddie replied

"Just someone I knew" her mom said then grabbed some boxes

And zoomed into the other room

The picture was very weird the man did not look like someone maddie's mother just knew. By The look on their faces they almost looked like they were in love. Then the big grandfather clock dinged 5 times 5.00 it was time for maddie to go to her job at the Tipton. So she put on her uniform said by to her mom and rode the bus to the tipton

Maddie loved the tipton it was one of her favorite places in the world. She was standing at her candy counter taking care of a customer. When the customer left who else but Zack and Cody were standing behind him. Maddie greeted Zack and Cody and waited for their orders

"So what will you have boys" maddie said

"I'll have two candy bars" Cody said

"Me to but I hope you'll be the one to feed them to me sweet thang" Zack said

Zack had this really annoying crush on maddie and she hated when he called her sweet thang

"Yeah I'll feed them to you when you can reach my hand" Maddie said sarcastically.

Cody laughed but when Zack gave him a cold I'm going to beat you up if you don't shut up stare. Cody stopped laughing and he and Zack walked away. Since business was slow Maddie took out the picture she had found. For some reason she was fascinated with it. Her mom and the man looked so happy if he had been a friend why didn't she ever mention him. Her curiosity was killing her.

Suddenly London the Tipton's own spoiled heiress ran to her candy counter. She was Maddie's best friend even though they were complete opposites. They went to same school together and were always paired up on assignments. London could be mean and irresponsible sometimes but when she was around maddie her softer side came out. They did argue and had big fights but always made-up. Even though she wasn't maddie felt London was like a sister to her.

"Hey London" maddie said.

"Maddie I have something great to tell you" London said sounding really excited.

"What London" maddie asked?

"My father is coming into town I can't wait he is probably going to bring me something really nice to" London said

Then London shouted "yeah me" and clapped her hands really fast.

London was always doing that it was sort of her catch phrase.

I hope it's a plane that with a swimming pool in it

Maddie looked at London in disbelief London could be incredibly dumb sometimes

"That's great London when is he coming here" maddie said

"Next Monday mosby is planning something special for him" London said

Maddie had never met or even seen Mr. Tipton it would be nice to finally meet him.

"What's that" London asked? She was pointing to the picture in maddie's hand.

"It's just an old picture I found at my house it's one of my mom's friend" Maddie said.

London looked at the picture with a look of shock and amazement.

"What" maddie asked nervously?

"Why is my dad with your mom in this picture" London asked?

"who what" maddie asked"

"The man standing with your mom that's my dad" London said.

"No you must be mistaken why would my mom be with your dad" maddie asked?

"No I'm not mistaken it's my dad I know it is" London said

Maddie couldn't believe what she had just heard the man in the picture was Mr. Tipton. What does this mean?

There it is tell me how you guys liked it and if their good reviews I'll write some more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie was riding the bus home from the Tipton. So many things were rolling in her head. What was Mr. Tipton doing with her mother or was this just London playing a joke on her. Was her mother keeping a secret from her? She couldn't wait to get home the bus seemed to be going so slow. She was going to the truth from her mother.

Back at the Tipton London was in her suite just as shocked as Maddie had been over the picture. London knew her father had girlfriends why would he be with Maddie's mother. The picture looked so shabby London knew her father never took pictures without his professional photographer. She started dialing her father's number on her cell phone

"Daddy I really need to talk to you now" London said.

"What is it princess is something wrong" Mr. Tipton asked?

London hated when her dad called her princess it made her miss him more than she already did.

"Daddy Maddie my friend at the Tipton had this picture of you with her mom do you know anything about her?" London asked

"What who" Mr. Tipton said sounding nervous.

"Maddie's mom you to were in the picture together" London said.

While she was talking all London could hear was the dial tone.

"Daddy daddy" London shouted

But there was no anser. He had hanged up on her. London trew down the phone why had he hunged up on her? London sat their angry and a little confused.

Heres chapter 2 it's a little short but I wont leave you hanging for long


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 we all find out

Maddie was heading toward the door of her house. She didn't know what she was going to say or what her mom might say. Then she reached her door in what seemed like forever. She reached the door opened it and stepped inside and prepared for the truth.

London sat their in her suite still a little mad over her phone conversation with her dad. Then she looked outside her window her father's stretch limo was outside. Feeling really excited London ran down to the elevator and pushed the button to the lobby.

When she got down Mr. Moseby was greeting him at the door.

"Hello Mr. Tipton may I get you a suite" Mr. Moseby asked?

"No Moseby this isn't a social call I need to find someone" Mr. Tipton said.

"Wilfred is something wrong" Mr. Moseby said

Just as Mr. Moseby said that London came to the lobby and hugged her father she had missed so much.

"London what are you doing" Wilfred asked?

"I should be asking you the same question why did you hang up on me it was very rude and what are you doing here you said you would be her Monday it's only Friday." London asked?

"London I have no time to explain just tell me where your friend Maddie is. I need to talk to her mom" Wilfred said.

"What have Maddie and her mother got to do with anything" London asked?

"I can't tell you it's a secret" Wilfred said

"I'm so threw with secrets what is going on daddy" London asked?

Before he could answer Wilfred ran away from London. Wilfred thought I must find her.

"Daddy daddy" London yelled!

London looked around people were staring at her so she walked away even more confused

In her house Maddie looked for her mom. Where was she? Then Maddie saw her mom in the corner. She looked like she had tears in her eyes.

Mom what are doing sitting in the corner. Maddie asked?

"Maddie are you there I didn't see you I was just thinking about something" Maddie's mom said.

"Mom you have some explaining to do" Maddie said.

"What are you talking about I have nothing to explain to you about" Maddie's mom said.

"Yes you do this picture I found London my friend at work said the man in the picture is her dad. At first I thought she was joking but she said she was sure please mom what are you hiding from me? Maddie said.

"She probably was joking Maddie" Maddie's mom said.

London knows what her dad looks like she wasn't joking Maddie said!

"You really want to know" Maddie's mom said.

"YES" Maddie yelled!

"When I was in high school I met this boy named Wilfred I fell madly in love with him. We dated for a pretty long time it got really serious. On graduation night I found out I was pregnant with you I still graduated then I told Wilfred

"Hey who's Wilfred" Maddie said.

"Mr. Tipton" Maddie's mom said

Maddie couldn't believe what she just heard

"After much advice from my parents we got married. He was a good father he wanted to do everything go to the same college with me he worked very hard to get a stable life for me and his child. For the four years of college we were really happy but he got caught in the high life money could give him. Of coarse I didn't want the rich life at all we finally realized that in life he wanted we didn't suit each other. So after I had you he even helped me name you Maddie after my favorite aunt. We got a divorce he let me have custody of you and we went are separated ways then I found a man your dad who wanted the simple life I wanted. You know those letters I have been getting since you were 3. He wanted to pay child support for you because he still loves you Maddie.

"So you're saying Mr. Tipton is my father" Maddie asked

"Yes his name is on your birth certificate" Maddie's mom said

"And would that make London my sister to" Maddie asked.

Yes she is your half sister on his side" Maddie's mom said

Maddie just couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it

Okay here is the explanation you've all wanted tell me what you guys think and give me ideas for more parts of this story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maddie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Mr. Tipton was her real father and London was her sister.

"How could you lie to me for so many years keeping me away from him?" Maddie asked

"That part of my life was through I didn't want to put you or me into again" Maddie's mom said

"How could you keep half of me from me so everything with my dad was a lie I was never his real daughter" Maddie asked

"No he loved you" Maddie's mom said.

"Did he know about Mr. Tipton" Maddie asked

"Yes he knew and you were his daughter just as much as you were Wilfred's" Maddie's mom said.

"I can't stay here" Maddie said

"Where are you going" Maddie's mom asked

"To see him at the hotel" Maddie said

Maddie walked out the door and ran for the bus.

"Maddie come back here now we need to talk about this." Maddie's mom said

Maddie ignored her and got on the bus. Then Maddie's mom got into her car and drove to the Tipton. There was about to a rumble at the Tipton and she knew it.

At the Tipton Wilfred was still looking for Maddie. He had asked the whole staff and no one had said they had seen her. Then London came up to him and pulled on his arm.

"Daddy what are you doing Maddie's not here and what do you want with her" London asked?

"I just need to find her London it's really important" Wilfred said

"Why" London asked

Maddie came into the hotel and saw Mr. Moseby

"Moseby is Mr. Tipton here" Maddie asked?

"He is over there Maddie is something wrong" Mr. Moseby asked.

Wilfred finally saw a girl that matched the staff's description of Maddie. Maddie walked over to him. Then Wilfred felt Maddie's hand slap his face.

"How dare you two keep this from me and London for so long" Maddie asked?

Grasping her father's face London looked at Maddie in shock.

"Maddie why did you do that and what are you talking about did daddy get me a present and you were keeping it a secret" London asked?

"No it's not a present London and yes I do know him" Maddie said.

"Daddy what is she talking about" London asked.

"London Mr. Tipton is my father and you're my sister" Maddie said.

Then London started to hysterically laugh like this was all one big joke.

"Why are you laughing" Maddie snapped

"Maddie you should be a comedian making such funny jokes like that" London said.

London looked around her and saw no one else was laughing and stopped laughing.

"This is a joke right daddy" London shouted.

"No London this is not a joke its true Maddie is your sister" Wilfred said

Just then Maddie's mom walked in and saw Wilfred

"Michelle is that you" Wilfred said

"Yes it is me Wilfred I think we have some explaining to do" Michelle said.

Maddie and London looked at each their families were about to become very weird


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But wait I'm six months older than Maddie"? London asked

London and her dad were sitting on a bench. He was explaining everything to London.

"Yes that is true but I divorced Maddie's mom and surprisingly in six months I Married your mom London and had you London and me and Michele never talked again" Wilfred said

"Weird I never thought I would find out all this today" London said

Maddie felt the same way. Her whole life had been turned upside down. Everything she once knew seemed like a big lie.

"You got married and had London that fast you must have really loved my mom" Maddie said

"I did love her and you to Maddie" Wilfred said

That made Maddie even angrier than she was now.

"Don't give me that load of crap you abandoned us for what so you could ride in a nice car and marry one woman after another and not be reminded of your guilt everyday

"What guilt" London asked

The guilt London is that your father left the mother of his child and a little baby who did not even know him for money" Maddie said

"Maddie please calm down we need to talk about this" Michelle said

"No mom I can't talk to you mother for 16 years you lied to me and Mr. Tipton you ignored me how can I forgive you both for that" Maddie said

"Just give them a chance to explain Maddie there know use in getting angry over this" London said

Couldn't London see the betrayal in all this? Maddie thought London would be up here yelling at their parents to. But it did not matter what London, Mr. Tipton, or her mom did she was in no mood for 2nd chances

Just then Maddie in her frustration ran out of the Tipton tears were in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her

"Maddie wait come back" London yelled back at her

While in the street Maddie while she wasn't watching were she was going felt a hard thud against her body. Pain shot through her body. She heard London let out a bloodcurdling scream

Maddie had been hit by a car

Bet you weren't expecting that read more if you want to know if Maddie lived or not


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sound of a siren from an ambulance could be heard all through the Tipton Hotel. Maddie was on a stretcher being put in the ambulance. Maddie's mom and was in Mr. Tiptons arms crying.

London was looking at the Maddie she was out cold. This really scared her Maddie always seemed upbeat and happy. To see her so hurt made London even more scared. The biggest concern in London's mind was was Maddie dead.

Maddie woke up in a place she had never seen before. Her body hurt so much the pain just wouldn't go away. Then she started to remember a car had hit her. Images of the event started to flow back into her head. How angry she had been. Then she heard the door open it was London.

"Hey your finally awake" London said

I am so happy to be alive," Maddie said

"I am to you really scared me Maddie I mean you really really scared me" London said

Maddie was happy that London was so concerned. But then she suddenly remembered London was her sister she had forgot for a minute.

"Maddie why did you run out to that street" London asked

"I don't know I just wanted to get away from there I didn't know how to deal so I just ran London I am so scared of this change in my life" Maddie said

"You don't have to scared Maddie I am here for you I am your sister remember" London said

The way London cared so much made Maddie feel foolish for her actions. How mean she had been to not see how great it would to have London not only her best friend but also her sister

"At least you and mom came Mr. Tipton is probably in his fancy boat trying to forget the whole thing between him and my mom" Maddie said

"Maddie you are such and idiot he had been here all night" London said

Maddie looked out the door she saw Mr. Tipton and her mom sitting on a couch. He was a mess his suit was completely wrinkled

and he looked really worried. Then Maddie thought maybe Mr. Tipton really cared about her and could make a great dad


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maddie walked up to her mom and Wilfred

Michele ran up and hugged her she was so glad her to see daughter was alive

"Oh Maddie thank god are you all right baby" Michele said

"Yes mom I am I really need to talk to both of you" Maddie said

"Maddie I'm", Wilfred said before being cut off my Maddie.

"Wait do you really love her and our lack of money and social status doesn't matter to you" Maddie asked?

"Yes I do Maddie I love your mom more than anything in the world", Wilfred said.

"You to mom do you love him", Maddie asked?

"Yes Maddie I do and he'll never replace your father and I will never forget the love we shared but now I am ready for a new love in my life me and Wilfred talked last night and I have forgiven him" Michele said.

London walked up to Maddie. Maddie couldn't see that London was listening.

"Now the question is Maddie are you ready to forgive him" London asked?

"Yes I think I am" Maddie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wilfred and Michele were talking to the doctor about Maddie's health.

"So doctor do you think Maddie ready to go home?" Michele said.

"Yes we just need to check out for anymore broken bones and any head injuries your daughter is really lucky she could have never been able to walk again", the doctor said.

After what had seemed like hours the doctors finally said Maddie could go home.

As Maddie, London, Wilfred, and Michele were walking to the car Wilfred stopped them.

"Michele I really need to ask you something", Wilfred asked?

"I think this whole situation with Maddie has brought us closer toghther Michele" Wilfred said

Wilfred got down on his knee

"I don't have a ring but I will get you one" Wilfred said

"Wilfred are you asking what I think you're asking" Michele said?

"Yes Michele, will you marry me again" Wilfred asked?

"Yes!" Wilfred "yes oh yes girls come here we have a surprise."

Maddie and London came over and Michele told them they were getting married. Maddie started a screaming and jumping around

But for London all that was on her mind was this for real.

Okay here is the next chapter read more for the big wedding but London has doubts how will it all end.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The wedding

The series finale

You are invited to the marriage

Of Wifred and Michele Tipton

Held in the grand ball room of

The Tipton

Maddie was trying on her dress for the wedding. It was pink and Maddie loved it. It had been a hectic 2 months since she had been in the hospital. She and London had grown closer as sisters. Wilfred pulled the out the stops for his new wife. He had given here and Maddie a penthouse suite connected to London's. He bought them a brand new wardrobe. The clothes were so beautiful. Even though Maddie wouldn't say it out loud she liked being rich. The thing that impressed her most was that on her mom's request their old house was going to be changed to a homeless shelter. Many people would think that Maddie's mom only loved Wilfred for his money, but none of this spending impressed her at all. She loved him for him and that's all.

At the mall London was helping Michele pick clothes for her wedding. London had never liked a woman her dad was going to marry as much as she liked Michele. She actually seemed interested in knowing London and spending time with her. She treated her like a daughter.

"London thanks for helping me out when I asked Maddie who could help me pick out clothes you were the first name she said I am really glad you and Maddie have bonded" Michele said.

"Thanks Michele I'm happy to help Michele can I ask you something and you not be offended?" London asked

"Of course not what" Michele asked?

"Most women who marry my dad don't really love him they just love him for his money he's been hurt so many times I just don't want to see it happen again. I just want to know if you're different." London said

"London I would love him if he had no money to his name" Michele said.

"Why most women wouldn't" London said

"I'm not most women your father completes me he makes me happy as much I make him happy money has nothing to do with it and I would never hurt him and he has promised to never hurt me again." Michele said

London could agree with that she had never seen her father so happy. He had never been this happy with any other women. Maybe they have always been soul mates. Maybe the crazy things that happened in the last two months made them remember it

"I see now Michele you two don't need money and I guess you have my blessing." London said

"I also never hurt you either London I love you and I hope you will someday see me as your mother" Michele said

London and Michele hugged her finally had a mother who wanted to love her, all doubts disappeared from London's mind. This was real and she finally knew it.

2 days later

The wedding day finally had come everything was so beautiful. The decorations were so beautiful. The whole staff was there Mr. Moseby, Carrie, and of course Zack and Cody. Also countless others Mr. Moseby had given all the workers the day off to see the wedding and closed the hotel.

"Stop staring at a Maddie your starting to drool on my suit" Cody said.

"I can't Maddie looks fine in her dress" Zack said

Cody looked at Zack in disgust and returned to the wedding. Maddie and London were up there they looked so beautiful. Wilfred was also up there waiting for his bride.

Finally the music began to play. Everyone stood up and looked at Michele as she came out. The look of his bride took Wilfred's breath away.

After the wedding the married couple danced all night. Maddie and London were happy they got to have a great day.

Outside the Tipton two cars were waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Tipton, and the one was for Maddie and London. The car took Wilfred and Michele took them to the airport to the great honeymoon that awaited them.

In Maddie and London's car the girls talked about the wedding

"What a beautiful wedding" Maddie said

"Oh yes so Maddie what's its like to be a official Tipton" London asked

"Maddie Tipton it will have to do" Maddie said

Both girls laughed as the car drove past the Tipton's house

"London where are we going we are supposed to be getting of here" Maddie asked?

"Maddie to celebrate our sisterhood I have just booked us a trip on our private jet to Paris" London said

"Really I have always wanted to go to Paris" Maddie said.

"Okay sis driver to the Tipton airport" London said

Maddie couldn't believe it something she at first though was so bad was actually the best thing that had ever happened to her. She drove to her new life with her new dad and sister. Also she was going to Paris. Life was great!

Okay guys that it hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the positive reviews and encouragements this is the last chapter but if you want more tell and maybe I will change that.


End file.
